Love Story
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: A DS Romeo and Juliet Love Story. Song: Love Story by Taylor Swift.


**Dedicated to Lauren. Thanks to Manda and Calie for reading this over and editing :)**

It was the second masked ball he had decided to go to. At the first one, he was in search of Serena. This time, he had the same quest although things were a little harder. There was more people, a larger location complete with its very own garden, he had his sister to keep track of and Serena had sent him a very teasing text message before the event. Finding her seemed impossible to him.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

He passed Jenny off to Eric and set out in search of Serena. After walking around the crowded room full of dancing people five times, Dan gave up. Maybe this was Fate's way of telling him that he and Serena weren't meant to be. He finally saw a tall blonde wearing a deep blue strapless dress and a silver mask. The two things she she said she would be wearing. He approached her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Serena?"

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes_

She turned around slowly, almost like a scene in a movie. "Yes?" Dan sighed in relief and kissed her hand. "I've been looking for you." She smiled, her bright green eyes twinkling. "Really? It's almost midnight. You've been taking an awfully long time." Dan gestured to the throngs of people. "It's really crowded and I've run around the room at least three times." He paused and took her hand again. "Dance with me?"

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, let's leave this town for a little while  
Oh, oh_

She let him lead her onto the dance floor and slid her arms around his neck. "So how was your night?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Frustrating," She said, a pout forming on her perfect glossed lips. "It was a pain waiting for you to find me." Dan laughed, nuzzling her nose with his. "Well you're the one who suggested that."

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go  
And I said_

"Whatever." She mumbled, burying her head in his chest. Dan stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Will you take a walk with me?" She nodded and took his outstretched hand. They walked out to the surprisingly empty garden and paused every once in a while to kiss. "Blair really outdid herself this year. It's so beautiful." Serena said, gazing at the flowers.

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go  
And I said_

"Yeah, you are." Dan muttered before he could stop himself from saying a cliché. Serena blushed, and Dan reached for her mask only to have his hands slapped away. "It's not midnight yet." He rolled his eyes and proceeded to remove the mask. "I have a surprise planned for midnight. You look so amazing tonight." Serena smiled and leaned against Dan. "Thank you. You do too." She paused and removed his mask. "There, that's better."

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes_

Chuckling, he kissed her softly. "I love you." His chocolate brown eyes were full of warmth, passion, adoration and love. It was the look he reserved only for her. "I love you too." Her green eyes twinkled as he stopped walking, bent down and picked her up, like he had at the debutante ball. "What are you doing?"

_Romeo save me they're tryna tell me how to feel  
this love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes_

"Carrying you to the gazebo. You look tired." He smiled and she ruffled his hair affectionately as he walked over to the white wooden gazebo, his suited body holding her easily, with her long flowing dress and heels dangling over his arm. He set her down on the bench gently. "You're a lot heavier than you look." He joked, earning a slap. He clutched his arm, pretending to be injured. "My arm!!" Serena giggled and watched as Dan collapsed next to her. "I didn't hit you _that _hard."

_I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said_

"Sure you didn't Serena." Dan said, sarcasm seeping through his voice. Serena giggled again and leaned her head on Dan's shoulder. "It's almost midnight." She whispered, her hot breath giving him goosebumps. "What's my surprise?" He smiled and kissed her. "You'll find out in a couple of minutes." She stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh. He flipped open his phone. 11:57. He pulled Serena up and took her hands. Around them, the moonlit sky was adorned with twinkling lights and lanterns that had been arranged just so, to give the scenery a sense of romance. She leaned up to kiss him only to find that she didn't need to reach up that far when he leaned down for her, capturing her lips with his. "Serena, I love you and I can't imagine my life without you so I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Dan trailed off and dropped to one knee while pulling out a ring.

_  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I'll keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said_

"Marry me?" Serena's mouth dropped open as she stared at Dan. "I know its sudden and everything and we don't even have to get married right away, but I love you. And I know I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Dan paused his rambling, and looked up at Serena. "Serena?"

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say yes  
Oh, oh, oh_

Serena's face was a mixture of excitement, shock and love. She flung herself into his arms, knocking him over. "Yes." She whispered in his ear, tears streaming down her face. "Yes." He smiled and kissed her. "I love you." Serena started feathering kisses all over his face, it was as if she couldn't stop kissing him. "I love you too." He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her again. It was the end of the chapter, but a whole new story is emerging on its own. It was the end and beginning of their Romeo and Juliet story.

_We were both young when I first saw you _


End file.
